Fatal Frame IV: Snake Eye
by Luminesant
Summary: a story of kumi, mio's friend as they stumble in an old castle that was rumored to keep a hidden artifact that can make wishes come true the snake eye. as she follows her friend mio whose purpose is to bring her lost sister mayu back to her..........
1. Introduction

Fatal Frame IV: Snake Eye

Introduction:

After the manor incident, Mio regained her former self. She also decided to live with her uncle Kei while her mother Shizu is still confined in the hospital. One month has passed and her life with her uncle turned back to normal. She also got interested in reading books in the library and sometimes she helps her uncle do his article. For her, reading keeps her mind off things and her way of forgetting her painful past. The death of her beloved sister Mayu.

Okay here goes nothing...


	2. Prologue: The Aisle Six

Prologue: Aisle Six

Mio opened the door of the library. She looked around and there are no people in the library except her and the librarian in the counter. She went to one of the tables and she put her bag there and sat down. She looked at the window and she saw the afternoon sky as the sun goes down. She stood up and looked around every aisle. Before she passed the 6th aisle, a book suddenly fell off. Mio picked it up and looked at the cover. Mio went puzzled because the book has no title, even the author is not written in it. Before she put the book back to the shelf, she heard a voice of a woman.

"What is your wish? Pls. tell me your wish"

"Who's there?" Mio wondered where the voice came from. Then she heard the door of the library opened. Mio went to a stop as her heart beats faster. Then she heard footsteps coming from the door approaching her. Mio hold her breath just to keep her quiet as the footsteps becomes louder and clearer. Mio's face shown fear and discomfort as she hold her both hands together. Then she saw a shadow just behind the wall. Then the vision of that person went straight to Mio's. Mio closed her eyes and a hand touched her. "Mio, are you alright?" the voice asked her with bewilderment. "Kumi? Why are you here? You scared me", Mio said. "I'm sorry if I scare you. I told you to wait for me at the school gate but when I got there you're gone", Kumi replied. "I'm sorry I forgot but how did you know that I was here?" Mio asked. "I already know you Mio. I called your uncle and he said that you're not home yet and there is only one place you'll go besides school. So let's go" Kumi replied. "Yeah let's go". Mio took the book and gave it to the counter to borrow it and she went home.

"Uncle I'm home"

Mio arrived at Kei's condo. She went to the kitchen and at the fridge she saw a note.

_I'll come home tomorrow morning, just eat by yourself and kindly lock the doors and windows before you go to bed and sleep early._

_Kei_

It was already evening and Mio went to her room. She turned on the lights and put the book on the table. She sat down on the chair and she looked in the mirror. "Mayu, it's been a long time. Will you ever forgive me?" Mio opened the book and she saw pictures and articles regarding some famous places in Japan. Then as she turns the pages down, she saw a page with a drop of blood in it. Mio began reading the article and it say that in an old castle in Japan secluded in a forest; it holds a secret artifact that can make wishes come true. Mio was shocked on what she read.

"Mayu this is it. With this we can be together….again". then Mio went to bed.

That night Mio had a dream. It was a night with a full moon and she's standing in a huge wooden gate and she looked on her back and she saw a staircase with many torii gates. She looked at her left hand and she saw the flashlight with a moderate light. Mio turned her head around and the gate slowly opened. She heard the sound of the rubbing of the ground and the gate as it opens. Then when the gate opened very wide exposing the big yard of the castle, Mio slowly stepped up and walked towards it. It was the castle she saw in that book. There are rows of lanterns on her left and right. At the far side were trees of cherry blossoms. It was raining with cherry blossoms as the ground fills it up. At the far end was a small wooden staircase leading to the castle. "This is the castle I saw on that book. The Relic must be here. I have to find it". As she passed through, she heard a powerful sound and she looked behind her seeing the gate shut tight. She ran towards the gate and pulled it with all of her might but no to avail "Ahh, it won't open". The gate won't open as if an unknown force pushes the door behind it.

Then she give up and turned around, she saw the castle lightened in pale green. "Is this the place? Where I should go?" Mio asked to herself as she looks at the castle. "Am I dreaming again?" then Mio entered the castle door while her both hands hold together as she feels a bad presence lurking inside the castle.

Mio slowly opened the door and she first aimed the flashlight to see the innards of the castle. The interior looks desolated and old. At her front was a long hallway filled with curtains; there are twin staircase leading to the second floor but the stairs at the right was full of rubble that's why it cannot be use. Then at her first step, her flashlight caught a shadow at far end of the hallway. It was an image of a person familiar to her.

"Mayu?"

Mio walked at the hallway then at right she caught an image of a girl lightened by the moonlight looking at the window. Mio has no camera at that time so she ignored the girl and walked again. Then when she's at the far end of the hallway, she turned right and then she saw a woman that made her shocked.

"Mayu? Mayu!"

Mio ran towards Mayu but and Mio stopped. "Who are you? Why are you here? The girl asked while her head bended down. "Mayu it's me Mio your twin sister, don't you know me anymore?" Mio asked with persuasion. "I'm not Mayu, I'm not your sister", the girl insisted. Then the girl, whom Mio thought was her sister, turned her head up and she swiftly walked towards Mio crying "Help me!" Then Mio woke up

"Ahhh", Mio screamed then the clock alarmed. She's catching her breath as she holds her chest and sweat is dripping from her head. "Mayu I'm coming for you"


End file.
